True to Myself
by Phoenix Tears of Life
Summary: After being humilated by her crush, Rose decides to leave Hogwarts and change herself. Her goal is put to the test at her new school, where she meets new people. Join Rose as she learns about the importance of love, friends, and being true to yourself.RxS
1. Change for the Better

**A/n: This is my second story that is completely unrelated to the other one that I'm working on. I hope you'll like it! **

**Summary: After being humilated by her crush, Rose decides to leave Hogwarts and change herself. Her goal is put to the test at her new school, where she meets a certain someone. Join Rose as she learns about the importance of love, friends, and being true to yourself. RxS**

* * *

Change for the Better

A young sixteen-year-old girl bounded down the hallway, looking quite happy. Her wavy red hair whipped across her face, her blue eyes sparkling as she ran. "Hi, Al! Hi, Lily!" she called to them. Her two cousins (and best friends) turned around and spotted her. Rose caught up to them, red in the face after running so much. She was a slightly tall girl who is known for being smart, blunt, and practical.

Al said, "Hey, Rose, did you finish that essay for Astronomy?" Albus Potter was a messy black-haired, green-eyed, and short boy. Well, a bit shorter than Rose anyway. He is a very modest guy who's sarcastic and quiet. His sister, Lily, commented, "Al, if you don't pass your N.E.W.T. exams, Dad's going to be mighty disappointed." Lily was an average nice-looking girl with red, flaming hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's short-tempered (then again, all the Weasleys were) and witty.

They walked to the Great Hall, talking all the while. "Honestly, Al, for a responsible person, you really don't give a damn about your assignments, do you?" asked Rose. She usually watches her language...around adults. Al said sheepishly, "It...slips my mind." Lily snorted.

"Do you even _use_ your mind?"

Al glared at her and said, "Sure, I do. When I'm reeking havoc." Lily rolled her eyes as Rose laughed. Then Lily asked Rose, "Are you going to ask Daniel out _again_?" Rose grinned and nodded. Daniel Smith was a seventh-year Ravenclaw whom Rose had fancied since third-year. He was the first person Rose ever actually bothered to ask out every single day. Being the gentleman he is, Daniel always declined politely. The funny thing was, Rose's attempts never faltered. She wasn't bothered and believed one day he'll say yes.

This was one of the challenges Rose submitted without being a practical know-it-all, as Al puts it.

Entering the Great Hall, Rose didn't see Daniel so she sat at the Gryffindor table with her friends. "Good morning, cousin. Brother. Sister," said James, inclining his head at each and every one of them. "James," the three answered in unison. Breakfast was, once again, an incredible feast. The house-elves always do go to the extremes (and that's _excluding_ celebration feasts). Al was buttering his crossisant as he said, "Hey, when's the next match?"

James, the Gryffindor team's captain, said, "Next month. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. I'd better start setting up training sessions. I heard Hufflepuff's got a new, incredible strategy up their sleeves." Rose and Lily listened intentively, both piling food onto their plates. Lily said to Rose, "Where does all that food go?" Rose laughed as she bit into a muffin. "It's genetic. I get it from Dad. You should see Hugo. He eats more than Dad and me combined. At least I have table manners."

"Speaking of Hugo, where is he?" asked Al, starting on his porridge. Everyone shrugged, not sure. Soon owl post arrived, one of them dropping the Daily Prophet near Rose. As Rose paid the owl, James smirked and said, "Hey, Rose. It's your lover." Rose gave James a mock glare but laughed anyway. She turned and, indeed, Daniel walked in, looking tired. She said, "Be back in a bit."

Rose walked over to the Ravenclaw table, still holding the Daily Prophet in her hand. She said confidently, "Morning, Daniel." Daniel didn't even glance up at her as he answered, "Uh, hello, Rose." Rose sat down next to him, not even thinking about what other people thought. Daniel's friends laughed, amused expressions on their faces. Rose just grinned at them, thinking they were clearly thinking the same thing she thought. Daniel will give in one day.

"Hey, Daniel, want to come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" asked Rose.

Daniel muttered something unintelligible.

"Come again?" asked Rose playfully.

Daniel repeated what he said but it wasn't any more audible than before.

"Daniel, can you be a bit more loud?"

Daniel got up from his seat and took a deep breath. Rose's grin widened, thinking that he'll give in. Oh, how wrong she was. "Can't you take a hint?" The grin wiped off her face. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull? NO! Okay! NO! I haven't shown a remote of interest in you! Who would? An insufferable know-it-all? You're so bloody pushy, bossy, and brash! People say you're smart but I'm not sure about that!"

Rose's jaw unhinged. Biting her lip but refusing to cry in front of everyone, she ran out of the Great Hall.

James walked over to Daniel, the rest of the Weasleys following behind him.

"You're going to regret saying that."

* * *

Rose sat on her bed, crying. 

_'Stupid, stupid'_, she scolded herself. _'Of course he didn't like you. What did you think all his declining meant? Rose, what happened to the sensible side of you?_'

Rose thought about Daniel's words. _I am loud, bossy, and pushy. I am such a pain in the arse...blimey, no wonder._ Wiping the rest of her tears away, Rose realized she had been clenching on the tear-stained Daily Prophet.

Wanting to do something with her hands, Rose flipped the newspaper open. She just idly turned the pages until something caught her eye. It was an ad to some school.

M.A.G.I.C.

_Magic Academy for Gifted and Intelligent Children_

One of the most exclusive, wonderful schools yet.

Skilled teachers who will teach students to be proper, well-respected wizards and witches.

Your child will meet their full-potential needs.

Every student who joined and left became sucessful and properly educated.

Your child can be one of them!

Embrace YOUR inner M.A.G.I.C.

There was more information listed, and,with every word, Rose felt an idea forming. She'll join this school and change herself. Just for a year, of course. Then when she comes back to Hogwarts, everyone will see the new and improved Rose. She ripped out the ad carefully, excitement filling her. No one was going to be able to judge her then. Rose Weasley, a proper and sophisticated girl. A girl whom everyone will approve and like.

_'I'll change for the better'_, she thought.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that was okay for an opening chapter-like a prolouge persay. Please don't complain that Rose isn't like Hermione-that's the point! I did make sure she has inherited Hermione's brains and wit, but a child will not always become a replica of their parents. They get their own personalities at some point. XD **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think (constructive criticism is appreciated). **

**Note to Revival of the DA readers: Sorry for not updating last week. I had given myself a mental policy to update once a week and forgot. Please don't be mad and I'll update this weekend! Promise! XD**


	2. Convincing the Parents

**A/n: Thank you to hondagirl, MysticStoryteller, and ****fortune kookie 91** for reviewing the last chapter. Also major thanks to everyone who decided to give this story a chance and put it on their alerts/favorites list. Now, excuse my rambling, I do not own Harry Potter. 

* * *

Convincing the Parents

Rose woke up the next morning, eager for her parents' response. Last night she had owled them and made sure to tie the ad onto a certain owl's leg. Rose swung her legs over the bed and dashed into the bathroom. After her shower and daily morning ritual, the young Weasley girl walked downstairs to the Gryffindor common room. Rose knew that no one, literally no one, in Gryffindor tower would wake up at this hour. Besides her of course. 

Taking her chance to avoid her family (Merlin knows what they would do or say!), Rose set off for the Owlery. This was a letter she didn't really want to open during breakfast. Rose wasn't sure if she'll even get any breakfast...Shaking her head, she continued her journey to her destination. Rose bounded through the wooden oak doors and was lost among the many owls. Then she spotted Pig flying in just then. For once, it was a good thing Pig still got mixed up between heading towards the Great Hall and the Owlery. "Hey, Pig! Down here!" she called. 

The small owl fluttered excitedly and flew down to _one_ of its owners. Rose reached for the letter, careful to sidestep any owl droppings. "Thanks." She untied the parchment and unscrolled its contents. To her bemusement, a small, roundish red box fell into the palm of her hand. She glanced at Pig and then looked at the letter, trying to see if there was any explanation. There was only three sentences scrawled in black ink.

_Throw onto floor and say, "Orior". New creation of Uncle George's. DO NOT try around any teachers or students_

Completely confused, Rose did as the note said. "_Orior_," she said, feeling quite foolish. The next thing that happened was shocking. The second the box hit the floor, it burst into red flames. Rose gave a little shriek and leapt back. The letter fell from her hand as Pig and the other owls screeched in alarm. What was even more scary was the fact a copy of her parents appeared in front of her. Well, it looked just like them...except they were both a blue hue. Rose, looking around to make sure no one heard, inched a little closer to...her parents. If this was a new creation of Uncle George's, his creativity was running thin.

Blue Ron said, "Oh, good. It worked! Okay, um, well, Rose...we're not really there. It's a new invention of Uncle George's. The 'Visi-Boxes' helps you communicate with other people at a quicker pace. A great addition to the Dark Arts section..."

Hermione whacked Ron, giving him a look. "Never mind that, Ronald. Rose, what's with this sudden desire to change schools? Everyone you and I practically have ever known loves Hogwarts." Rose, still not quite over the shock of seeing her parents in front of her, just goggled at them. Hermione sighed and growled at Ron. "I told you that ordinary post was the best thing to do."

Ron looked sheepish as his wife reprimanded him. Rose cleared her throat and got the attention of both adults. "Well," she began nervously. Why was it so much easier to put everything she needed to say in a letter than saying it straight out front? "I wanted to expand the range of my studies. Go and fufill my potential."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That's absurd! Rosie, you can meet your full-potential here at Hogwarts! There's no need to go and transfer to another school." Rose felt disappointment traveling in her veins. She knew that her 'reason' was sorta of ridiculous. Of course, if her mum knew her real reason, Hermione would lose it. Rose tried to block out her mum's many reasons as to why she should remain at Hogwarts.

"No, I think we should let her go," said Ron. That brought Hermione to a short stop. Rose stared at her dad while her mum just goggled at him. Ron looked uncomfortable, his ears turning red. "If she feels the need to go to a different school in order to excel to her highest potential, she should be given the chance. I mean, we have the money and everything. Back then, my family could never have the possibility to even think like about it."

Rose suddenly knew why her dad was letting her go. He had told her, when she was younger, how he felt useless with no talent as a student. His brothers and sister were already known for something. His biggest issue was never getting any attention for it always went to Harry or Hermione. He doesn't want me to feel as if I can't shine, thought Rose. Feeling both guilty and pleased, Rose looked at her parents for their final decision.

Hermione glanced at Ron and then at Rose. Biting her lip, she said, "Oh, oh all right."

A smile formed on her face and Rose jumped up in joy. "Yes! Thank you so much!" she cried. Hermione gave Rose a wary but smiling look. Ron just grinned. Then her mum said, "Well, I better go contact the school." She disappeared and only Ron was left. Rose whispered, "Thanks Dad." Ron shrugged and said, "It was really nothing, Rose. Just do what you believe will help you. Of course, if I hear that you're fraternizing or...being too friendly with certain guys, I will take you out of the school faster than you can reach for your wand."

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "I doubt it, Dad." Ron gave her a dubious look, not knowing that his daughter meant that. She really did though. After the whole incident with Daniel, her self-esteem had fallen off the broom. "Bye Rose."

"Bye Dad. Don't drive Mum crazy."

Ron laughed and began to flicker away.

"And tell Uncle George to go easy with the flames next time!"

It was too late for the image disappeared. Rose looked at the spot of where her parents were a second ago. A huge grin began to form on her face. She was going! She, Rose Weasley, was going to M.A.G.I.C. Filled with excitement, only then did she realize how hungry she was. Forget Daniel and his friends. Forget what the rest of the school thought. For in due time, they'll be getting a taste of the new Rose Weasley!

Turning around, Rose left the Owlery and set off for the Great Hall for the last time this year.

Only one thought crossed her mind that was related to Daniel Smith as she left.

She wondered if her cousins left Daniel in one piece...

Unlikely. 

* * *

**Please review!! Next chapter you will all finally meet Scorpius Malfoy!**


End file.
